Scream: Dollhouse - Book 2
by BrunetteMarionette
Summary: Rules of a sequel: 1. The Body Count is always bigger. 2. The death scenes are much more elaborate. Katherine Prescott is back to show everyone she's not just a victim or a girl who went crazy, but what happens when history starts to repeat itself? Will Katherine be ready for it this time?
1. You are ready

"Okay, what do you see in this one?" I sighed as the picture was held up, I had done this _over and over again_ since I was admitted to Westin Hills 2 years ago.

_Apparently_, the way to find my inner demons was a monthly Rorschach test and group time, where we get to talk about our_ 'feelings'_ and whatever else is on our minds in a safe environment.

I didn't have to go to many of those after_ 'acting out'_ aggressively when another patient began taunting me, I soon learned he had a personality disorder that made him act out towards new people.

He stopped bothering me after our first group session together, his black eye and split lip healed after a week.

"a black splodge" I answered with an annoyed huff as Dr. Myers raised an eyebrow at me but continued onto the next ink dot, she was used to my passiveness when it came to our sessions _"another splodge"_ this went on for the following few cards.

"I want you to take a moment and _really _look at this imagine Katherine, this is _very _important" I frowned at her words, but I did as she asked.

I had seen the card before, it was red, black and white.

I usually just called it a colored splodge and moved on, but this time I gave myself a moment to really think about what I saw. I could tell by the look on my doctor's face that this was relevant to something.

What it was relevant to; however, _I had no idea._

Eyeing the card, I felt my breath hitch when my mind revealed what it saw "a mask" I answered weakly as Dr. Myers watched my movements when I continued to stare at the card "a mask with blood on it" I could feel her eyes on me, but I kept my face blank.

"How did that make you feel-..." The brunette doctor questioned, scribbling on her notepad as she gave the card a quick glance "...-seeing something like that?"

I knew saying what I really felt would probably go against me, so I just gave a small shrug with an innocent smile.

She gave me a hard stare before moving onto the next card, which I gazed at before my eyes meet doctors Myers once again with a knowing grin _"a messy splodge" _The older woman sighed exasperatedly as she placed the cards down.

"_Katherine _this important to your recovery" I rolled my eyes as she pulled her chair closer to mine and reached out to touch my hand "I know you hate doing these, but you've been here for two years and _today _was the first day you admitted to seeing anything in these cards."

"The cards are _stupid_," I pouted childishly as I curled my legs up to my chest and leaning my chin on my knees "I'm _fine _now, so I had a _tiny _little breakdown in the hospital. I've been good since then."

Dr. Myers sputtered at my words as she gave me a look of disbelief "_Kat _since you've been here you've injured eleven fellow patients, incited _three_ riots against the staff, and managed to escape the facility 3 times-" my mouth dropped into an 'O' shape.

"-_But _you've also studied to the best of your ability to graduate, come to all of our sessions even though you think they're a waste of time and developed some healthy bonds with other patients and staff" I could see the small smile on her face.

"I tried _really _hard on all of those things" I pointed out as I played with the sleeved of my cardigan when I noticed her eyes narrow like she was observing me, or waiting for me to jump up and say _'just kidding, I'm actually a monster, fooled ya!'_

"You've come so far in these last few months, we've had no reports of acting out or fighting. You had better grades here than you ever had in school and you even managed to graduate in time" I nodded at her words as I stared at a loose thread in my sleeve.

The older woman handed me a book of characters I had made up, a short scene and movie board that I had designed during art therapy; I had no need for macaroni necklaces or painted ashtrays.

"Sue told me about your passion for film," I nodded, knowing that Sue wrote on my notes, and Dr. Myers read them being my primary doctor.

But Sue was also good at keeping secrets, especially if it was something she didn't think the doctors needed to know "she _also _told me that she thinks you are ready to leave."

My head shot up as the brunette doctor analyzed my expression before giving me one of her wry smile "_I_ think she's right" I jumped up happily with a grin as Dr. Myers laughed and motioned for me to sit back down "you'll still have to check in with a doctor to monitor you."

"I can do that,_ I promise_" two years in a nuthouse would send the craziest person sane, _I knew I still had problems_, but no-one was perfect, I could work on them from home.

"I think we should give it one more month just to make sure you're ready, I don't want you to get overwhelmed by the thought of being out in the _'real'_ world if it's too soon" I was so excited to see my dad and to go home that I wasn't really listening to her.

"There's _also _something I think you should do," the older woman admitted as she pulled out an envelope out from inside her notebook and handed it to me, opening the brown package I noticed the words 'Windsor College Application'.

"I called in for you, and they're willing to let you go as a late addition _if_ you get accepted" my eyes blurred as I held the papers tight, I wanted to get out of here but was I ready to go back into education with other people.

"Don't let them continue to take up room in your head Katherine, push all those bad thoughts aside and let yourself think about what _you _want" I bit my lip as I read through the paper before smiling at the older woman.

_"Let's do this" _I finalized, this was going to be the next chapter of my life, _yes _I thought about Billy and Stu every day, but I could no longer be the sad little girl who cried over the dead body of the people who killed her mother and friends.

Doctor Myers handed me a pen as she sat next to me to help me fill out the application. "_Oh_, and I saw images in every single card you've ever shown me," I admitted offhandedly as I neatly wrote my name and details in the corrected boxes.

An amused glint appeared in Dr. Myers's eyes as she looked at me, fondly, "I _know _you did, Katherine."


	2. Doll Faces

ᴰⁱˢᶜˡᵃⁱᵐᵉʳ: ᴵ ᵘˢᵉᵈ ˡʸʳⁱᶜˢ ᶠʳᵒᵐ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵒⁿᵍ ᴰᵒˡˡʰᵒᵘˢᵉ ᵇʸ ᴹᵉˡᵃⁿⁱᵉ ᴹᵃʳᵗⁱⁿᵉᶻ ᵃˢ ⁱᵗ ʳᵉᵃˡˡʸ ᶠⁱᵗᵗᵉᵈ ⁱⁿ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵗʰᵉ ʷᵃʸ ᴷᵃᵗ ᵗʰⁱⁿᵏˢ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ ʰᵉʳ ᶠᵃᵐⁱˡʸ ˢᵒ ⁱᶠ ᵗʰⁱˢ ᶜʰᵃᵖᵗᵉʳ ˢᵉᵉᵐˢ ᵃ ᵇⁱᵗ ʷᵉⁱʳᵈ ⁱᵗ'ˢ ᵇᵉᶜᵃᵘˢᵉ ʸᵒᵘ'ʳᵉ ᵍᵉᵗᵗⁱⁿᵍ ᵃ ᵍˡⁱᵐᵖˢᵉ ⁱⁿᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ʷᵃʸ ˢʰᵉ ʳᵉᵃˡˡʸ ᶠᵉᵉˡˢ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ ʰᵉʳ ˡⁱᶠᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶠᵃᵐⁱˡʸ.

* * *

"Tell me about your family Katherine" I heard the words, but my attention was on the pouring rain I could see out of the window, there was a storm outside, the sky was a dark blue, and the clouds were a gunmetal gray color.

_It looked how I felt._

"My family?" I repeated, but my gaze and attention hadn't moved from the roaring storm going out just the other side of the locked window. It had been two weeks since my talk of being well enough to leave, and I was trying to be on my best behavior, but today felt different.

A storm lingered over me_ too._

"_Yes_, your mother, father and twin sister" Dr. Myers pushed as she sat patiently in front of me, by the tone of her voice I think she knew something was happening with me that this session wasn't going to be one of our breakthroughs.

"My father is Neil is a businessman, my mother Maureen was a housewife but passed away almost three years ago, and my sister is Sidney she's older than me but only by a little bit" I answered robotically as if I had done this a thousand times.

"That's _lovely_, Katherine, but I'm asking you about your family, not the overview of the white picket fenced family you were _taught _to say" I quickly glanced at the female doctor. Still, my face was emotionless, even with the surprise I felt.

I remember now.

I _had _told her about how it had always been drilled into our heads that we were the perfect all American family, we had the _'apple pie life'_ . The hard-working husband, the homemaker who always had a smile on her face and food on the table, and then the two inseparable _darling _twin sisters.

_It was all a fucking lie._

If anyone truly looked closer, if they took a peek behind the curtains, they'd see the truth.

A husband who overlooks his wife's infidelities, the homemaker who liked the men in the neighborhood a little _too _much,the oldest twin who shadows her mom so much she can't see past her lies and deception.

And then there was the _illegitimate _son that gets forgotten or is unknown by all except the youngest twin who hates everything and everyone so much she gets put into an insane asylum.

Everything always had to be perfect, everything, even pictures it was always_ 'Picture, picture, smile for the picture. Katherine pose with your sister, why won't you be a good sister?'_

Everyone _thinks _that we're perfect.

_"my family?"_ I repeated out loud as my thoughts began to tick over "I don't have a family I have a _Dollhouse_" I answered as my eyes flicked back and forth as my memories start to pull up front and center in my mind.

"A dollhouse?" Dr. Myers questioned, sounding confused as I hear the scratching of her ballpoint pen against the notepad she held in her hand.

"We're all just _dolls_, we put on our _doll faces_, everyone thinks that we're perfect. We don't let them look through the curtains," I mumbled, trying my best to explain the only way I could; we're just marionettes in the pursuit of her _perfect _life.

_"My mom she had it going on. People we're blinded by her jewelry, but when you turn your back, she pulls out a flask and forgets her infidelities"._

I finally looked at the brunette doctor in the eye as I whispered to her,_ "I see the things that nobody else sees. No one never listens. One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen"._

A few beats of silence go past where the only sounds that could be heard were the rain and the clock ticking.

"A dollhouse" I alliterated once more as Dr. Myers just sat and watched as I let her in on the secret of the Prescott's, we're not real, we're a family built on a cracked foundation and it crumbled under the pressure of what was built.

"where did you fit in? In this '_dollhouse'?"_ I carefully thought about the question as I quietly listened to the hands of the clock tick as the minutes passed by.

"I didn't," I answered truthfully before glancing up again, "and that's why she hated me. That's why she _chose _Sidney. She always chose the option that made _her _feel better" I bit my lip in thought, "I reminded her too much of some else, and that _killed_ her inside."

"who did you remind of her of?" The older woman gently asked, and my frown instantly melted from my face as a soft smile grew for the first time since I walked into the room an hour ago.

"Her nightmare," that's what Roman called himself the day that we met, I asked why our mother didn't want to talk or see him, and he explained how he was apart of a past life that she no longer wanted.

He was a nightmare that she was trying to place back into the shadows, a nightmare that she was desperately trying to run from, _but _in doing that, she was unknowingly creating a new horror, and there was no way of stopping it.

Roman was everything she was trying to forget, she found a gullible man to marry and had two daughters to mold into her version of the perfect life, but I don't think she realized that to have that life she should've fixed her _own _demons first.

"what about your father? How did he fit into this dollhouse?" Dr Myers asked as my eyes narrowed dangerously at her question. My father wasn't a topic I was interested in her burrowing around in.

"I _love _my father," and I do, he was the only one who treated me like an actual member of our family. It wasn't _his _fault that his wife played away from home while he was away trying to look after his family.

"What about Sidney" the older woman questioned quickly as if ripping off a band-aid, we've had many conversations about my older twin, the _same _twin who stopped visiting me a few weeks into my stay here.

My father's excuses had started to run out, and I knew she _wasn't _coming back to see me.

The bond we'd recreated after the massacre had once again broken, and my previous dislike for the favored twin who was the obvious_ 'good child'_ slowly turned into something that terrified even my father who didn't want his daughters at war with each other.

"what about her?" I ask nonchalantly as my gaze moved back to the awful stormy weather, just another 2 weeks, and I could be back out in the world, but going back out there means having to see people I really didn't want to see.

It also means I have to battle demons that I wasn't entirely sure I was ready to take on, being in here protected me against a lot of things after the murders. I didn't have to deal with the all out of the massacre, the press couldn't get to me, and I didn't have to testify to anything.

"Do you love Sidney? Did _she _belong in the dollhouse?" Dr. Myers questioned as I blinked before letting out a small laugh at my own thoughts.

"She doesn't need a doll face Doc,_ she's just like her_" I muttered before realizing how crazy I was beginning to sound, why had I left it until 2 weeks before my impending release to reveal my real thoughts on my family and life.

"She is just like her, and _I _am just like him," I said to myself as I sighed before standing up and walking over to the window, placing my hand on the cold pane, "I _think _I loved her once" I frowned to myself.

"Then why did you save her?" I turned my head to face the older woman in confusion. "In a statement Sidney made, she states you saved her life, more than once I'll add, _why?"_ letting out a huff, I turned my head back.

"she's my twin," I answered softly, once again,hearing the scratching on paper as my simple answer was documented.

"and _because _she's your twin, you view her _what? _Worthy of having her life saved? Did you feel a need to help her?" my eyes scanned the grounds of the outside area smiling when I remembered the times I tried to escape. "_Why _did you save your sister from dying?".

Turning to face the doctor, I leaned against the window as I crossed my arms with an amused smirk, "You never know _Doc _one day I might need a spare kidney."


	3. Mindful Therapy

Sitting on my bed playing with the matted fur on my giraffe, I watched other residents from the window they were all doing different types of mindful therapy.

I had just come from my own therapy where we hit a _willing_ member of staff with soft foam paddles as 'healthy anger expression.'

Looking around my room, I sighed at the sight of it. It was bare _except _for the brightly colored flowers that I was being sent once every month on the first of the month; the sender was a mystery, but I appreciated it all the same.

I was -_hopefully_\- in the last few days of my stay here, and I was still in two minds about it, as much as I was desperate to be out of this place I was still a bit nervous about being back out in the world without Sue or the safety of being secure here.

A knock at the door threw me out of my thoughts "come in" I called out as Sue popped her head around the door with a smile before she closed the door behind her, Sue was the only person allowed in here with the door closed.

I didn't need to find an easy exit away from her. She had become like a surrogate mother to me for my duration here; I tried to fight it at first, hissing at her that I didn't need a friend, let alone anything closer than that, but all she did was smile and respect my boundaries.

Over time her patience with me didn't change, but my attitude towards her did. I found myself glaring at the other patients when they treated her in the same manner I used to, and I was put in 'time out' more than once for my aggressive actions towards them.

I had somehow fallen -_platonically_\- for her soft ways, almost unshakable belief in me and mostly the way she swore like a sailor when it was just the two of us. Her laugh, too, was something I'd miss; it was a smokers chuckle that almost always had her crossing her legs.

I wasn't looking forward to _that_ when I get older.

"Afternoon sweetheart," Sue greeted as she made her way over to me with one hand behind her back that didn't make me as nervous as it should've if it were anyone else I would have pounced by now. "How was therapy?"

Smirking softly, I continued to play with Binky's fur remembering the events of my morning "I _accidentally_ hit Roy in the balls with the foam paddle" Sue's mouth turned up into a smirk that mimicked my own.

"Good girl," The older woman whispered, tapping my knee as I told her about my accident with the overly grumpy orderly that pretty much made _everyone's_ lives here that little bit more miserable.

"_So_, what are you hiding?" I bluntly question, trying to peek over her shoulder as her face drops into a nervous look as she takes her hands from behind her back, revealing a large envelope, and I instantly understand her nerves.

I took the envelope from her hands and blink at the words' Katherine Prescott' then roll my eyes at the words above it _'To the carer of..."_ just because I was locked up here doesn't mean I can't read my own mail.

_Total lie._

Turning it over, I noticed the envelope hadn't been opened that was _unusual_. I was one of the many patients whose mail had to be regularly checked before I could read it.

Mostly because I had _'fan' _mail, interview invitations, and reporters writing to me all wanting to talk about the killings or just wishing to express their views to me. The fans all wanted to show their _'devotion'_ to me; honestly, they sounded like cultists.

It was just unfortunate that I was in the communal living area when I received the first letter than made me spiral into a rage that had put a few of the other patients in the hospital bay.

Gently prying open the envelope I began to read the words on the page to myself, I felt weird, I was anxious about if I didn't get in, but I was also worried that I _did _get accepted into Windsor.

My breath hitched before I glanced up at Sue, who had been waiting patiently "What did it say?" Sue looked at me questioningly _"Did you?-"_ she then frowned when I didn't say anything but instead sat frozen "-Oh _shit_, I'm sorry Kat"

Shaking my head, I let a few tears fall onto the paper _"I got in"_ I whispered in shock as I looked up at Sue again "I got in" I felt Sue pull me into a hug and placing a kiss on the side of my head.

"I'm _so _happy for you," Sue told me only to stop when she noticed my frozen frame, _"Kat?"_ I put my college acceptance letter down as I sat on my bed quietly thinking, "What's wrong, Katherine?" The older woman asked, stroking a hand threw my hair.

Something I had come to love but would _never _willingly admit.

"I _got _in," I repeated quietly, letting the information process as Sue just watched, knowing I was just trying to wrap my head around the significant change coming up "everything is going to change now," I frowned to myself.

"I don't want to leave you," I finalized as I sniffed rubbing my eyes in the sleeve of my dressing gown "I don't want to go" the edges of my peripheral started to darken as my chest tightened.

Sue moved closer to me and gently took my hand in hers "I'll see you again you can count on that" I smiled gripping her hand tighter as my breathing evened out before I exploded into a panic attack.

"Sidney will be so excited to see you again" Sue gushed as I rolled my eyes remembering that Sidney and I would once again be attending the same school, I shared the womb with her for 9 months wasn't that long enough?

"Yeah, _Sidney_," I hissed bitterly, my dad was so proud when I told him about applying for college, but he couldn't wait to tell me that my darling twin sister had also applied for the same one.

One big happy _fucking_ family.

Although the thought of seeing the look on her face when she sees me again did something to me, I felt an evil cackle bubbling in my throat whenever I pictured Sidney's face dropping at the sight of me.

I can't say she didn't deserve it; leaving me to rot in a psychiatric ward with a broken mind _wasn't _nice, but I would get the last laugh.

"_So_, let's hear it, what does it say?" Sue asked gleefully nodded to the paper as my mind began to darken at the thought of Sidney, she was like a slow-acting poison to my mind, and it was rotting my brain.

Smiling at the woman's excitement, I picked up the paper carefully and cleared my throat, "Dear Kathrine Prescott, Congratulations! We are pleased to accept you as a late addition to Windsor College..."


	4. Forget Me Not

Sitting in Dr. Myers's office, I was trying not to frown as she eyed me; I knew she had already written my discharge papers, but I honestly think she's just doing this for show. To see if I'd crack under the pressure of leaving and put up one last fight before I go.

She's a sadistic bitch at times. _I loved it._

"Do you think I'm ready to leave?" I question as her eyes opened wider in shock at my question, in the two years I'd been here I never spoke the first word.

She sighed and crossed her legs. "In my opinion, I think you _would _have benefited from more closer care" my mouth dried up at her words as I felt confusion seep through my body, then why was she letting me go if she thought I wasn't ready.

"Then why did Sue tell me you _already _signed my papers?" Dr. Myers's face lit up with mischief as I showed her the ace in my sleeve, I _never _divulged anything Sue ever told me and visa versa, but I had to know if I was leaving or not.

"You do not belong here," She admitted with a raised eyebrow. "_Yes_, I think you would benefit from more guidance, _but _I don't think you'll get what you need from this place" I just stayed silent as I watched her explain.

Taking a deep breath, I didn't really know what to say "You can always come back here Katherine, but I think it's time for you to be out there and show the world who's the boss now" I smiled at her words as I nodded, I was ready to take this world by storm.

But I was also ready to _just _be Kat Prescott, an ordinary girl who goes to college and wanting to make a life for herself with a clean slate.

"Your father's here" my head shot up at her words, and she gave me one of her knowing smiles "he left some of your clothes with Nurse Taylor and is waiting for you."

I felt my chest tighten a little at the thought of getting out of here, all I had left to do was get dressed and walk out the door. It seemed so simple but that compared to the aggressive tackles I had been on the brunt end of when I tried to run told a different story.

Standing up, I felt like I should make a gesture like a hug or some type of embrace when I realized I was awkwardly holding out my hand for her to shake as if I hadn't met with her every week for the last two years.

Letting out a small laugh she took my hand in hers but didn't shake it, she just held it like a hand hug as she grinned at me "You'll do just fine, Katherine. Just remember to breathe," I felt my eyes watering as I nodded at her words. I was getting out.

_"Thank you"_ I whispered as I left her office only looking back once to memorize her face, I wasn't planning on coming back to this place, and I didn't want to forget who helped me along the way, maybe it was a story I can tell when I'm 80 and surrounded by grandchildren.

I was planning on being the morbid type of Granny who does nothing but curse, tell weird stories, and try to get into fights with _other _old Grannies.

Opening my door I paused seeing my name written on the whiteboard that was stuck to the outside of the door I smiled as I wiped the marker away leaving it bare, this was no longer my room, it's a room that I spent two years of my life, but now I was moving on.

Walking into the room I smiled seeing a pile of clothes waiting for me on the bed, I had only worn the scrub like top and bottoms that were given the in-patients since I began my time here so seeing real clothes made me feel like this was the beginning of my new journey.

Knowing I couldn't keep my dad waiting I quickly put on the plain black t-shirt before tugging on my worn-out jeans and Dr. Martens, I felt more like myself again. Glancing down at the bed, my heart stopped when I saw the last piece of clothing left for me to put on.

"Kat?" I heard Sue's voice, but I didn't acknowledge her. "I knocked, but you didn't answer" honestly, the only thing I heard was the blood rushing to my ears. "Are you okay?" she asked, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

Picking up the gray cardigan, I just stared at it. "This was _Stu's_" I muttered, holding the material to my face and smiling to myself as I was hit with his scent, I had borrowed this from him not long before everything happened.

"_Oh_, do you want me to take it away?" Sue questioned quietly as I almost hugged the clothing into myself like a hug, one that I'll _never _get again, I shook my head as I sniffed trying to keep my tears to myself.

"_No_, it's fine. I'll keep it" Putting my arms through the sleeves, I pulled the cardigan close to me feeling oddly safe now considering who it belonged to, but I couldn't help but still feel that love towards Stu.

"Come on, your dad's waiting," my stomach did a weird flip as I felt both excited and nervous at the thought of being able to leave... without being tackled and sedated. Taking my already packed suitcase, _courtesy of Sue_, I dragged it behind me as I officially vacated my temporary home.

Walking through the familiar color-coded halls I did two years ago except now everything was different, I wasn't so lost anymore and actually wanted to make something of myself.

Not that I wasn't sad to be leaving Sue behind and that I was totally fixed because I wasn't, and a part of me knows I never really will be, but like Sue and Dr. Myers said, _'Take it one step at a time.'_

Just before leaving the official in-patient area, I could see my dad pacing the waiting area before I turned to Sue, but words escaped me as I tried to tell her how I felt.

She just gave me one of her knowing smiles and pulled me into a familiar warm hug "Don't look at me like that, I'll see you soon. _Just _because you're leaving doesn't mean I won't see you again".

My face brightened at her words, and the voice gnawing in the back of my mind that was telling me that Sue was abandoning me stopped. "I'll come to see you when I have my check-up and when I get time away from college."

My promise made her smile grow, and I knew that all she had was this place and me, so she was probably feeling the same way I was right now. "Don't forget me before then," I begged as she gave me a small laugh.

"Who could ever forget you, there's only _one _Katherine Prescott. _Thank god _" I smiled along with her joke before turning my head and seeing my dad waving at me looking very happy "Go on before I keep you here."

Hesitating for a moment, I gave Sue another rare hug and finally leaving the in-patient area._ "Hi Dad,"_ I whispered, letting him pull me into his chest and feeling a few tears drop on the top of my head.

"I've missed you _so _much," He said, and I wanted to argue that he was here last week for a visit, but I understood what he was saying. Taking my suitcase from my hand, he placed an arm around me. "Come on, _little bird_, let's get you home."


	5. I'm The Crazy One

I smiled as we passed so many familiar houses on the way back home, everything from the house I pranked every year on Halloween to the house where the Brahms used to live, but all the kids in school said it was haunted – only the bravest kids knocked on the door.

I was either brave or stupid back then, but old man Brahms just gave me the deepest glare when he caught me, and I never did it again; I was, _however_, something of a legend for the next week in my school.

It's weird, I've been away for two years, but being back here, it's like I've not missed a day.

"Here we are home sweet home" Glancing forward, I saw my house and swallowed hard before slowly getting out of the car, instinctively thinking about the last time I had been in this house and who I was here with.

_"Stu!" I shouted angrily as he began to apologize profusely before freezing and staring at me, I followed his eyes down before realizing I was still only in my underwear and threw a pillow at him "Oh my god, Stuart!"._

I stood by the car as my dad picked my suitcase and followed him towards the house, my heart started beating the closer we got, and I felt almost stupid for being so nervous about a house I had grown up in, but unfortunately, bad memories always beat the good.

Wrapping my arms around myself in comfort, I silently walked through the door after my dad held it open for me. My eyes widened a little seeing the interior had changed – _nothing _of my moms was here anymore.

Maybe my dad needed this change just as much as I did, I can only imagine how he felt after finding out your wife fucked the whole town and your daughters a loony.

Peering into the living room, I noticed the same changes had been made; my eyes saw the new coffee table sitting in the middle of the room, and I flinched, remembering the pain of the glass shards embedding into my skin.

"Here sweetheart before I forget" turning towards my dad I saw him holding out a key and a pink envelope, taking the items from him I frowned at the small metal key "I got the locks changed, I thought it might be safer" dad mumbled scratching his neck as I silently nodded.

"Good thinking, I guess" I sighed blowing out a small puff of air, everything was so different but painfully the same, and I was getting mental whiplash – I was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea after all.

"Why don't we take your stuff upstairs so you can get used to being back" my dad offered probably having seen my deer in the headlights expression, I bit my lip as a few tears welled up and my dad smiled sadly "Come on little bird" he whispered guiding up the stairs.

Opening the door to my bedroom, I almost gasped, seeing the state of it, my red walls were now a dull white shade, along with my bedsheets and curtains. All of my stuff was gone, the pictures I kept on the walls were missing and in their place was a framed picture of Mom, Sidney, Dad, and I.

"Your sister came in here and cleaned up a little" Dad mentioned as I gazed around the room, Sidney had changed everything, she had taken everything that screamed 'Kat' and turned it into a muted version of herself.

Walking towards my closet, I opened it to find all my stuff placed into boxes and crammed into the small space. "I never said she did a _good _job" My dad joked as my eyes bounced between items in the boxes before I quickly closed the door.

"Thank you," I muttered as he gave me a pat on the shoulder before he placed my bag near the door and gave me a small kiss on my forehead before leaving, quietly closing the door behind him.

Sitting down on the bed, I picked up the envelope I had placed on my bed after seeing my room, tearing it open I smiled, seeing a funny card with the words_ 'congratulations' _printed on it, opening the card I began to read the words inside.

_Kat,  
I'm happy that you're home and going on to better things.  
I'll always be here and love you very much.  
Dad x_

Blowing out a breath of air, I sniffed as I placed the card onto my bedside table with a small smile before standing and throwing my suitcase on the bed as I began to unpack humming to myself as I carefully placed Binky on my pillow.

Opening the closet up again, I grimaced at the state Sidney had left me belongings in, it's like she couldn't care less about how I would feel when I got back as long as everything was gone – _out of sight, out of mind._

Now she was over at Windsor College having the time of her life making new friends and living a simple life, all the while sweeping her _crazy _sister under the rug like dirt she didn't want to clean up.

Glancing over to the picture on the wall, my eye twitched, seeing my mom and Sidney smiling back at me, their eyes following me as I slowly stood and walked closer to the frame happily mocking me.

Taking the frame off its hook, I sit back on my bed, just gazing at it before turning it over and gently prying the hooks on the back apart, lifting the photo from the frame I hold it delicately for a moment.

Swiftly ripping it into two pieces, I smiled, holding the part that now only held my dad and me, which I quickly put back into the frame, carefully placing the back on and fixing it back on to the wall.

_Much better._

Picking up the other half of the photo I walked over to my vanity and took out the matches I used to light my candles, striking the red head of the match I let the flame touch the edge of the photo before throwing it into my trash can watching as the fire devoured the photograph.

Crawling onto my bed, I picked up Binky and sat the giraffe in my lap as I crossed my legs, glancing around the bright white room I let out a hollow chuckle at the idea of my sister trying to forget the past by doing a room _'exorcising.'_

Nothing would bring back Mom, Stu, Billy, Tatum, or even Casey, nor would it change the things we both learned about our mother but the fact that Sidney was doing her best to put all of those things behind her by pretending didn't happen is insane.

_And yet people say I'm the crazy one._


	6. Underlying Mommy Issues?

The past four days have been such a blur of similarity I could practically taste the routine. I got up, had breakfast, ignoring the world while simultaneously wishing their demise, dinner with dad, throw darts at my sister's picture and then back to bed.

Apparently, that wasn't _'healthy'._

That's how I found myself wandering aimlessly around a town I once felt so big in, now after everything, I couldn't help but feel minuscule as I watched people go about their days with no care in the world that it only takes one moment to fuck up their entire lives.

I walked by my former place of employment that I had technically never quit from but couldn't bring myself to set foot inside, Clive's death was one of my major setbacks in the hospice. A heart attack took him suddenly and he was gone.

So if I just stayed outside I wouldn't have to see that he was no longer there.

If I stayed right where I was I could imagine him bossing around the poor person who took over my job thinking the old man was some mean ex mafia guy instead of the loyal and caring person he actually was.

Continuing on my directionless walk_ with a subtle breath of denial _I found myself passing all of my old hangouts, the places all looked the same but everything else was different. The people I cared about the most were gone and new faces littered the area, a lot can change in two years apparently.

Pushing open the black iron gate, I walked down the stone path until I stopped in front of the black headstone, I almost smiled at the _tragic _irony of it all. Somehow I always end up here when it wasn't my intention to ever come back.

I pulled my hood from my head as I shook my hair with a sigh, coming to terms with being here and subconsciously bringing myself back to the one person who caused all of this pain "No flowers _huh_" I spoke gazing at the barren marble.

"A part of me wants to tell you that you no longer have any power over my feelings" I started as my jaw ticked "that the doctors cured any violent and aggressive thoughts I have of you" I had worked hard with Doctor Myers after letting my walls down _"but I can't"._

Sniffing back the hot tears I could feel angrily accumulating in my eyes I felt explosive "I'm _so _angry at you, at Sidney. _God_, I'm angry at the world!" I hissed letting it out just as I was taught "and _now _I'm in the middle of a graveyard yelling at a fucking piece of stone!".

I laughed agitated as I wiped my eyes "I _really _am crazy" pressing the heels of my hands against my eyes I willed the sick burning feeling from my gut knowing I would never truly be able to forgive and forget with my dead mom.

_"Katherine?"._

I jumped and turned seeing the caring face of my aunt Kate. History really does like repeating itself with my family, I remember this exact situation happening two years ago before my best friends got stab happy and our lives change forever.

"Oh, _sweetheart_" Her expression changed after seeing the first few tears running down my cheeks and I let her wrap her arms around me, trying not to think about the similarity between her warm hugs and my mother's own rare ones.

Maybe I have underlying mommy issues?

That's fucked up even for _me_, I acknowledge that I might have anger issues and hatred for my own kin but being a touch starved teenager with mommy issues just sounded like a weird kink in an awful smut novel.

"I _hate _her aunt Kate!" I said trying to show my anger but all that came out was a whine that could rival that of a newborn pup "I really do _hate _her" my hair was being smoothed as the older woman hushed my cries but made no effort to stop my verbal expression escaping.

"I know you do sweetie" She admitted still cradling me "I've always known" I gripped her sweater in my fist as I choked on my sobs "_why _do you come here, Kat? Who are you punishing by coming here? Because the _only _person hurting is you" Aunt Kate stated holding me tight.

"Maybe I'm a masochist" I joked through my tears knowing she was right, I only came here when I was lost or wanting to feel something. Seeing my mother was the quickest way for my numbness to dissipate but in doing that it left room for pain and hurt.

"Mommy?" pulling myself away from my aunt a smile tugged at my lips when a small brunette suddenly shrieked with happiness _"Kitty Kat!"_ Jill yelled throwing herself into my arms as I twirled her happily "Mommy said you were sick in hospital".

A glance a said woman told me that was true "I _was _sick Jilly-Bean but now I'm much better" I tried to explain to the now 5-year-old as I pulled her in tightly and sighing contently to myself "look at you" I cooed as she blushed "you got so big and beautiful".

Placing her back on the ground I pushed her hair behind her ears as she gave me a gaped tooth smile, obviously, the tooth fairy had paid her a visit recently "She reminds me so much of you when you were a kid" Aunt Kate said as Jill wrapped her arms around her mom's waist.

"Then you, Aunt Kate, are in for a wild ride" I laughed along with Kate and Jill as I remembered how hellish I was at her age, not that I'm much better now but I like to think I've evolved since putting fake spiders in Sidney's bed and reading her diary to the whole school.

As our laughing tampered down I remembered where we were "I should get going" I say pointing a thumb over my shoulder as both my aunt and cousin frowned at my sudden change in demeanor, it was nice pretending to be normal for a moment.

Kate nodding slowly but looked worried "Do you want to come home with us?" she questioned as her eyes quickly moved from mine to the gravestone and I knew she was scared I'd stick around for another little mental breakdown.

My aunt had visited me once in the hospital and I had told her in my nicest voice to not come back, I didn't want her nor Jill anywhere near that place. She argued but relented when she realized I was serious, so she never came back but dropped off homemade cookies every month.

"_Nah_, my dad is probably wondering where I got to," I said as her face brightens at the prospect of my dad being at home waiting for me "and I have to get packed for college" another wide smile appeared on her face as she nodded looking proud.

I tried not to think if that smile would match the one my mother would have if she were still around, would I have made her proud going to college. As much as I hated it the thought managed to worm its way into my head.

I gave one last hug to Kate laughing when her arms didn't immediately release me before Jill jumped into my arms complaining how she missed me when I was away "I'll see you again soon don't worry" I promised the little girl.

"_Definitely _a mini you" Kate smirked when Jill pressed a tiny kiss to my cheek as she giggled before I walked away giving them both a small wave.

"A mini-me?" I mused to myself thinking about Jill and how her life would be much better than mine, she had a mom and dad who loved her, no family secrets or hidden skeletons in her closet _"poor kid"_ I cackled thinking of a grown-up Jill being like me, without all the life trauma.

Walking through the graveyard I stopped cold seeing another gravestone that I wasn't familiar with but the name shot a chill through my heart and body.

**TATUM RILEY**  
**A BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER AND SISTER**  
**TAKEN FROM US TOO SOON**

There was nothing I could do but stare at the words engraved in the marble headstone reading the words over and over again wondering if anything could have gone differently. _Maybe _if we hadn't spent so much time fighting over Stu or arguing, in general, she could have lived.

If I had either told Stu from the start or been straight with him then Tatum would still be here, she'd hate me for sure but Billy wouldn't have needed to kill her. No matter how many times Dewey told me I wasn't to blame I still felt the vice-like grip of guilt cinched around me.

I knew it wasn't logical to feel guilt for all the murders my two best friends had committed but it didn't stop me from wondering what would have happened if I had found out sooner, could I have stopped them?

It was only when my eye caught the ornaments saying _'worlds best sister' _and _'Best Friend'_ did I put my guard back up and slowly began to walk away, this place was no good for my sanity and everything I had worked upon.

I couldn't allow myself to be dragged back into the past, panic rose in my chest before it fully bloomed and I started to run with no real end line. My feet carried me through the town as people began to look my way and whisper, I forgot to pull my hood back up.

Everywhere I went felt like a curse.

_I wasn't ready for this. I'm not ready to face my demons._


	7. The Big Day

Hearing a repeated tap on my door, I lifted my head off the pillow feeling drained, the last couple of days had been tough, especially with my trip through memory lane and seeing my aunt again.

The nightmares have been hitting me hard, all of them containing either my mom, Roman, or people now _gone_.

Another tap sounded out, and I realized it was someone knocking on my bedroom door. "Come in," I stated, knowing the only person it could be was my dad, Sidney had yet to call or even acknowledge my existence since being home.

"Good morning, Little Bird," my dad said as he let himself into the room and pressing a kiss to my head with a smile. "It's the _big _day," He announced happily as my eyes immediately moved to the packet suitcases sitting in the corner of my room.

"Yeah, the big day," I repeated, running my hands through my hair, tugging at the knots that got caught around my fingers "Can't wait" I muttered unsurely, half of me was genuinely excited at the prospect of doing something I enjoyed.

However, the nagging insecurities in the back of my head drowned all that passion out.

"- and hopefully you'll see more of your sister then I do" Dad joked as he opened my curtains with a flourish as I caught the last part of his one-sided conversation, so I wasn't the only one who hadn't seen or spoken to my sister lately.

"Does she even _know _I'm going to be at Windsor?" I questioned, watching him walking back towards the door as he prepared to leave.

"She knows you're home" He grimaced as if he thought I would be upset by my twin not contacting me after leaving an asylum, "_but _I haven't heard from her since so I haven't been able to tell her about you going to Windsor."

I tried to stop the malice filled grin from growing on my face, I honestly did, but I couldn't wait to see the look on my big sister's face when she sees me in person again "I can't _wait _to see her" I say to my dad who looks pleased with my words _"I really can't."_

"And I'm sure she'll be happy to see you too Little Bird" I almost scoff at my dad's cheerful words, I love the man I _honestly _do, but he really can't tell when a female is untruthful. How he couldn't see the distance between Sidney and I truly confused me.

"Get showered and dressed, I have a surprise for you," not the words I really wanted to hear, but I know my dad wouldn't say or do anything to upset me, so I nodded and began to do as he said.

Although taking a shower wasn't nearly as fun anymore now Sidney wasn't screaming from the cold water spraying her when I _'accidentally' _used up all the hot or when I flushed the toilet, making her squeal from the sudden burst of scolding water.

Pulling open my closet, I eyed the now nearly empty space, most of my clothes were now tucked away in my suitcases. The other things that reminded me of bad times didn't get such a happy ending after I realized my favorite shirt I'd borrowed from Stu was missing.

_Holding Stu's shirt in my hand I glanced around the mess in my room, I had managed to pull every item my sister hid in the closet back out, and now the once clean room was overfilled with things that only reminded me of that night._

_The outfit I had worn that night, the stuffed toy that Billy had bought me, pictures of all of us together, clothes that I had borrowed from Casey, and never returned. It was all just lay there mocking me, trying to pull me back down._

_Quickly placing it all into a trash bag, I took it outside as my dad called my name demanding to know what I was doing, but I ignored him in favor of unloading all the items on the ground in the backyard and soaking it in lighter fluid._

_Striking a match I held it for a second as my dad shouted my name before I let it drop onto the pile of my belongings and watched it all burn slowly, I know it was time to let it all go but why did it hurt so much to see it all burning._

Maybe burning all my belongings wasn't the best way to show my dad I was trying to start fresh, I think he was ready to send me back to speak to Dr. Myers, but I convinced him that it was something I needed to do to get over everything.

Putting on the clothes I picked out I moved to my makeup, I had to make my reappearance into the world and also show Sidney that I was _okay_. I'm out of the hospital, and I am _better _than I was before, I was going to show her how unaffected by her betrayal I am_..._

I couldn't let her know that even after hours and hours of therapy, the mere thought of her sent my blood boiling. She _promised _me that she'd never leave me in that place alone, but after things got a little tough, she quickly broke that promise.

"Katherine" I heard my dad call up the stairs as I finished my makeup snorting at the use of my name, Dad had become accustomed to calling me nothing but Little Bird since I had been home. He only used my full name when he wanted my attention or to annoy me. "Come on, kiddo, your surprise is here."

I frowned wondering what that could be, I still wasn't big on surprises, but my curiosity was always the one thing that could get me into a lot of trouble. After all, _curiosity could kill the Kat._

Grabbing my jacket, I pulled it on while dragging my suitcases behind me, letting them bang against each step of the staircase as I ran down them. _"Careful!"_ my dad scolded as I gave him an apologetic grin until I heard a familiar voice.

Spinning around with a shocked face, I gasped _"Dewey!" _moving forward I wrapped my arms around his waist as he placed his around my back, the last time I had seen Dewey we were both on stretchers being taken away by paramedics.

It was nice seeing him again, especially since I had heard from my dad that after I was taken to Westin Hills, Gale Weathers had written a 'tell-all' book that portrayed Dewey in a bad light even after he'd been seriously injured trying to save us.

Fucking bitch.

Dewey gave me a broad smile as we both pulled away. "It's nice seeing you, Kat, you look..." I laughed at his stutter, knowing that Dewey wasn't that great with words, but I knew what he was getting at, but still, I had to mess with him.

"Not crazy?" I offered even though that was probably the last sentiment on the man's mind, though it was a reoccurring gesture of the people around town, it's like they were expecting me to walk around in a straitjacket.

My dad gave me a scolding look when Dewey froze with his eyes wide in surprise before he began to splutter, "No! No, I mean, you look great. Fresh. Like brand new," Dad put his hands on Dewey's shoulder, comfortingly stopping his desperate words.

"She knows what you were saying Dewey," My dad told him making Dewey sigh in relief as I walked over to the wall mirror and fixed my clothes "Although she has been fixated on the _'crazy'_ word" Dad whispered to Dewey as if he thought I wasn't listening.

"I'm _still _in the room" I called out with a small smile as I flipped my hair from the collar of my jacket, my dad still worried about everything I was doing and saying but I promised him that I would call Sue or Dr. Myers if anything was really getting to me.

_That_, however, didn't stop him from worrying, I guess he was just coming to terms with how to deal with me and my self-deprecating jokes.

"But not for long," Dad sighed, sounding upset, making me frown as I hugged him "It was nice having you back Little Bird, _even_ if it was only for a week" he whispered in my ear as he squeezed me tight and I relished in the feeling.

"Same, dad," I replied with a nod as he let me go and picked up my suitcases following Dewey out to the car with me trailing behind them.

"Call me whenever you can," Dad asked as I opened the passenger door with a sad expression, this last week really had bonded the two of us more than the previous 19 years ever had, but I couldn't blame him for that, I could only try and fix it while I had the time.

_"I will,"_ I promised quietly as I pressed a small kiss to his cheek before climbing into the front of the car with a bundle of nerves settling in my stomach. There was no time to get ready for this new chapter in life, I was already living it.


	8. Windsor College

An awkward silence filled the car for the first half of the journey, what exactly did we have to talk about, the last time I saw Dewey we were both lay on stretchers after my best friends tried to murder everyone we knew including his sister.

"You know I don't really think I got to thank you for everything you did back then" Glancing over at Dewey, I noticed he was staring intently at the road in front of us, but I knew what he was talking about.

It was the one thing people tried to avoid when talking to me, but I could always count on Dewey to not shy away from tough topics. "It's no problem," I whispered, playing with my fingers as the image of her cold body hit me.

I heard him let out a shaky sigh next to me "She had a great send-off, she would have loved it" I remembered getting an announcement of the funeral "I'm sorry I missed it" I told him as the guilt hit me.

Dewey just smiled softly as he patted my leg "It's okay. You were trying to get better" The hospital wouldn't let me attend Tatum's funeral as they thought it would set me back in _'my journey of self-help.'_

"Yeah, _better_," I mumbled to myself, not only did I miss Tatum's funeral but Billy and Stu's. Mr. Loomis didn't really have a big funeral for Billy after the town caused an uproar about it, and the Macher's decided on a quiet private ceremonial.

"I know you two didn't _always _see eye to eye, but I know she would have appreciated what you did," Dewey said as he quickly faced me, high school dramas felt so petty now in the grand scheme of things.

My on-going fight with Tatum didn't seem so important now, if only I knew then what I know now.

"I wish there was some way it could have been different," I told him, swallowing hard as I fought my tears. "Sidney and me we're still here, and now moving on with our lives, everyone who died _won't_ get to do that."

Dewey lay his hand gently on mine with tears of his own "You can't blame yourself forever, Kat."

I sniffed as I glanced up at the older man as my eyes swam with tears, _"Can't I?"_ I asked softly because I had been doing such an excellent job of beating myself up, I was their best friend, how did I not notice they had been killers.

"_Well_, I guess you can but you shouldn't" Dewey sighed putting his hand back on the wheel "we had Billy in custody, and we let him go, should I still be blaming myself for that?" I shook my head, but I knew like myself he would do it anyway.

Glancing around my eyes widened a little when we passed the sign for _'Windsor College'_ as Dewey drove into the campus, my stomach tightened when I saw the number of students walking around.

"_Wow_, we're here already," I gulped before narrowing my eyes when I noticed not only students but also news crews and reporters _"Dewey?"_ when I turned to look at him, I frowned at his uneasy expression.

"Your dad told me not to tell you until you got here" my nose scrunched up at his answer "Two kids were killed yesterday at the movies, they were seniors here" closing my eyes I sighed heavily.

It was the opening weekend of the movie Stab, it was a telling our _'life'_ story, they had taken everything that happened and turned it into a fucking spectacle. I haven't even seen who they cast me as yet "What happened?"

"_Someone_ wearing a Ghostmask stabbed them in the theater, bystanders thought it was some kind of joke," Dewey explained as I lifted my gaze out into the crowds. "Your dad didn't want you being scared away from doing this."

I tapped my fingers on my thighs as my foot bounced. "_He's right_, I can't run away from this. People are going to be talking about it for years, the movies just making everyone crazy".

The older man nodded as he parked the car before pulling himself out of the vehicle, following his lead I watched with narrowed eyes as Dewey limped around the car "_So_ \- what up with that?" I motioned to his leg with a small frown.

Dewey gave his leg a pat as he smiled at me. "Severed nerve," he answered shortly but not angrily. "I'm still here, so I guess a limp is a price to pay" Dewey tried to joke, but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

Taking a breath, Dewey helped me take my bags from the car as he showed me the way through the campus with thoroughness. "You seem to know you're way around here pretty well," I asked in mock suspicion causing Dewey to turn red.

"_Well_, I did stake out the place a little when your dad told me you and Sid applied here" Dewey smiled happily when I nudged him gently. "I'm like the older brother you never wanted, huh?" he laughed as I stiffened up, "You okay?".

"_Yeah_, I'm good," I tittered nervously as I dragged my suitcase behind me, trying to control my face "Just _excited_ to be here and get into the college life" Dewey nodded proudly at my words.

"You can do this, Kat, I _know _you can," The older man acknowledged as he stepped in front of me to open the door to the reception area as I repeated his words to myself with an anxious expression.

_"Hi, how can I help you?"_

My head shot up at the friendly voice and smiled falsely when my eyes met that of a middle-aged woman, the receptionist if I was hazarding a guess "Uh I'm here as a late starter," I forced out taping my finger on the desk nervously.

The lady grinned at me as she pulled out some files before turning back to Dewey and I "Name?" she questioned as my finger stopped tapping suddenly.

"Katherine Prescott"

Her gaze locked with mine when I noticed her smile falter, she knew, Dr. Myers prepared me for this. People would know my name and know everything that happened, but seeing the pity in her eyes, I wasn't ready for that.

"Well,_ of course_, you are, dear," She replied as she quickly went back to her receptionist's duties before handing some papers, a key, and a map. "If you _ever _need _anything_, you just call on me, okay?".

Taking the items from her, I did my best to keep my face clear as I thanked her _"Let's go"_ I hissed at Dewey, I would have left _limpy _behind to take the fall, but he looked just as uncomfortable as I did.

Pocketing my key, we headed back outside as I opened up my paperwork with the help of Dewey, who mind you didn't go to college, understood it better than I did. "That's your dorm hall," he pointed out on the paper.

"Okay, and that's over-" glancing back at the map we turned it around a few times before realizing where we were supposed to be going _"-there"_ Dewey sniggers as I push him "I'm here to learn the film industry Dewey, _not _map reading."

The older man just shook his head as he read through the rest of my paperwork, only bumping into me when I stopped dead in front of him "Kat?" He questioned, sounding concerned until he followed my gaze.

_"Sidney?" _


	9. Room 237

It was like everything went in slow motion as I watched my twin sister turn around, her eyes wide and mouth dropped open in shock, whether that was due to seeing Dewey _or_ me again, I had no idea.

_"Kat, Dewey"_ I heard her whisper as I stood frozen "Oh my god" she laughed as Dewey moved around me to pull her into a hug_ "Hey!"_ the smile she now wore seemed to brighten up her face as our _'surrogate brother'_ held her tight.

She looked so different now, she was no longer the meek _little _Sidney Prescott that promised to stay by my side forever before leaving me to fend for myself in a mental hospital.

Looks like being _almost _murdered and psychologically tortured does the body good.

Suddenly my sister's eye met mine again as she gave me a quick look over, I could see her eyes go from shock to confused before they settled on neutral as if she didn't have a hundred questions running through her mind.

"Oh my god, _Kat..._" Sidney breathed unwinding herself from Dewey as they both along with the group my sister was standing with turned to face me. "I had _no _idea you were going to be here."

Nodding I looked around her friends who all were looking at me in interest they'd obviously followed last years' events.

"Clearly," I muttered, biting the inside of my cheek in contempt. "Were you still hoping I was away at the crazy hospital" my sister physically flinched at my words, and it felt so good.

_"Kat!"_ Dewey scolded obviously shocked by my evident distaste of my sister, but I ignored him in favor of glaring at the other half of me as she put on a sad face that made me want to be sick.

Sidney opened her mouth in shock as her eyes turned sad for a moment, "Kat…".

I quickly cut my sister off from her words that I knew would be full of self-pity, "_No!_ You left me there to rot," I growled, stepping forward, causing her to recoil, and the guy standing behind her to steps ahead of Sidney protectively.

Giving him a sneer, I felt Dewey pull me back a little whispering for me to calm down, and I clenched my hands, remembering the techniques I had learned to keep my temper from flaring up.

"Hey Sid, Can we talk?" Dewey asked my sister as he rubbed his hands up and down my arms in comfort as my sister nodded sadly, taking her eyes off mine as I watched the two of them walked away.

Realizing what just happened, I turned slowly to face Sidney's friends who were all eyeing me differently, I had just been left with a bunch of random strangers who either look terrified of me or interested.

Quickly gazing back at Dewey and Sidney, I cursed their existence as the two of them glanced back towards me every now and then_ "So-"_ I grimace hearing an almost valley girl tone call from behind me.

Turning back to face the dark-skinned girl smiling nervously at me, "I'm Hallie," she gave a small wave as I nodded politely. "That's Mickey and Derrick, he's Sidney's _boyfriend_."

My eyes widened in surprise for a second at the news of my sister's new beau before giving the three of them a half grimaced smile, "I'm Kat... _Prescott_", I added after awkwardly, it had been a while since I had to play nice with strangers.

Derek's perked up a little at my words as he gave me a smile "Sidney's twin sister" this guy smiled like a puppy dog being praised as the other two just watched on in curiosity.

I rolled my eyes subtly before shaking my head and crossing my arms across my chest, _"No."_

Sidney's boyfriend physically deflated at my tone of voice and visible hostile body language, but I did hear a snort come from Mickey, which I'll take as a win. Grinning to myself, I tilted my head to the side. "You know _Derrick_, you're brave, dating Sid."

"Why's that?" The dark-haired man questioned predictably as he sent a nervous expression to Hallie who just shrugged, Mickey was the only one seemingly not nervous about my presence or threatening tone.

I sighed, "Because people who get close to us end up dead…_especially _boyfriends" I snigger at his wide-eyed appearance before hearing Dewey and Sidney getting closer to us.

"Dewey we should go find my dorm," I say, pointing over my shoulder, wanting to get away from, well, _everyone_.

"I can show you if you want?" Sidney offered a small smile as Dewey gave me a reassuring nod, but I felt dread pool in my stomach, was this it now? _Was my sister going to forget I was ever gone and want to go back to normal?_

Picking my bag up as I wrapped my arm around Dewey's I gave my sister an emotionless face. "I couldn't think of _anything _worse, and I spent two years in therapy," almost dragging Dewey away I passed him the map as if nothing happened.

_"Kat-" _

Pulling my bag up higher on my arm I just sniffed "I _don't _want to talk about it" guilt hit me as Dewey instantly went silent as we walked across campus "I didn't mean to snap at you, Dewey" I said sadly as we stood outside my dorm "I'm sorry."

Dewey just smiled and patted my arm before looking up at the building. "This is it" pulling open the door I followed Dewey into the dorm as we looked for room 237 – my new home for the next few years.

Passing most of the rooms, I brightened up when I saw the metal numbers on the white door. "Dewey, it's this one" I call to the older man who hobbled straight passed the door as I took my key out of my pocket.

Dewey flushed red as he made his way back to me. "Sorry, must have overlooked it."

Sniggering, I pushed the key into the lock and knocked on the door as a second thought, I'd read a lot about college and seeing two people going at it wasn't how I wanted to start my first day here.

"_Oh!_ Hi!" A voice called from inside as I opened the door fully, I carefully looked around the room before even moving over the threshold "I'm Tara" glancing at the taller blonde girl I smiled as she shyly waved at us.

She looked meek and timid, but that didn't mean she couldn't be dangerous.

"I'm Kat" short and sweet, just until I get to know her better.

"_Oh_, let me help you," Tara gasped as she quickly pulled a few of my bags into the room with a polite smile as she introduces herself to Dewey, who blushes as he gives her a nod.

Glancing around the room, I noticed the vast difference between her side and mine, her half was a lot darker due to the posters, bookshelves- full of Wiccan styled books and the red fabric wall cloths.

Tara smiled as she quickly showed me around the room before asking if I needed help with anything; after seeing me shaking my head silently, she gave me a grin before picking up a bag "_So_, before I go I should tell you that I probably won't be around a lot."

I turned to her with a confused look as Dewey moved my bags over to the empty side of the room. "My girlfriend is over at Stevenson Hall, and I'm there pretty much all the time, _but _if you need me, we're in room 214. Just ask for Willow if you get lost".

The corners of my mouth turned up as I watched her wave to us shyly again before leaving "She seems nice" Dewey says after a moment of silence, although Tara seemed like she lacked confidence she sure left an impression.

"They _always _do, Dewey," I frowned, dropping down onto the unmade bed that I would soon have to painstakingly put my sheets on, but at least I would pretty much have the room to myself.

The older man gave a small sigh as he awkwardly crouched in front of me "You're going to be fine, _okay_, I know you. No matter what, you always make the most of any situation. Remember there's only _**one **_Katherine Prescott".

My mouth twitched at his words before I gave him a smirk feeling more confident that I could do this _"God help them all."_


	10. Real Pain In The Ass

**Dark Goddess2000 - Thank you! I'm glad you caught the reference :)**

**Katie - Thank you so much for your comments they really made me feel good about writing more, I hope 2020 hasn't been too bad for you and this chapter cheers you up a little.**

* * *

Glancing at my reflection, I bit my lip; I was trying to delay getting out of my dorm room, I'd been awake and ready for hours, but the thought of walking out the door made me second guess my presence here.

_Especially _with the murders that happened and seeing my sister again.

Picking up my messenger bag, I pull it over my body as I take deep breaths before opening my door slowly, peeking out into the hall, I felt relieved when it was empty.

Closing the door behind me, I made my way out of the dorm house, hoping to find Dewey again; I knew he'd be around somewhere watching over Sidney _and _me.

I spent most of my first night here awake thinking about the murders Dewey told me about yesterday, questioning if it was a random occurrence or was it because of the Stab movie coming out, _but _whatever it was, it still felt too close for comfort.

Pulling open the door, I'm immediately mobbed by several people I suddenly realize are reporters. My stomach drops as microphones and cameras are pushed into my face as questions are hitting me from all sides.

**_"There she is, Katherine! Hi! Do you know what happened to the victims?"_**

**_"Katherine, did you know the victims at all?"_**

**_"Do you feel frightened by the murders?"_**

**_"How does it feel to be so close to more murders?"_**

I try to push through, but I can feel a panic attack crawling up my throat before a pretty blonde girl makes her way between me and the reports as she levels them with a glare. "Can't you see she doesn't want to answer any questions. _Just leave her alone_".

I gulp as she takes my arm in her hand and pulls me through the crowd of bloodthirsty reporters as they continue to call out their questions _"Katherine, can you tell us anything?!"._

The blonde girl just huffs as she throws her head back and calls over her shoulder, "_Yeah_, you guys are a real pain in the ass." I wordlessly let the blonde tug me behind her as she ranted about how shitty those reporters were; it was something that weirdly felt familiar to me.

Feeling her suddenly stop, I watched as she turned to face me quickly with her eyes wide and mouth open before she drops my arm as if it burned her. "_Oh my god!_ I am _so _sorry for pulling you around. I-i just saw how you froze and-".

I just smiled as she stuttered apologizes to me.

Seeing my expression, she blushed and stopped her ramble "-I'm Cici" she introduced herself with a small wave and big smile that made me feel less anxious than I was when I woke up this morning.

"I'm Kat," I told her, rubbing the back of my neck; who knew I'd be socializing this early on in my college life, _me_, Katherine Prescott, the girl who dislikes human interaction. _Who would have guessed?._

"Yeah, I know," she replied instantly before her eyes widened again. "_Oh!_ Sorry If that freaked you out, it's just I know you from… _you know_", she insinuated with a tight smile as if she didn't want to say _'hey, I know you from those murders you got caught up in two years ago.'_

"I'm getting a lot of that around here," I motion to the stares from other students as they not so quietly whisper to each other while they walk past us. I wonder if Sidney had this reaction too, or was I just _special _because I was in a mental institution for two years.

Cici smiled at me, sympathetically. "Well, don't worry; not _all _of us want to know every detail" I smiled at her; it was refreshing to speak to someone who didn't want to know everything and push me to talk about my feelings.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but she reminded me of someone we'd only just met, but I feel at home talking to her, and I was genuinely enjoying it. If only Sue could see me now, she'd definitely be proud of my social skills.

"_So_, how about I show you around campus? I bet you stayed in your dorm room since you've been here," Cici said with a small smirk when I dropped my head with a laugh "am I right?" she giggled as I nodded guiltily.

Slowly wrapping her arm around mine, she watched me carefully before smiling brightly and began to gently lead me around, showing me all the different dorms, halls, and the best places to hang out.

"What class have you got first?" The blonde questioned as I pulled out my schedule for my classes later. "Film Theory," I said with a happy face, but nervous tone, a _small _part of me still wanted to go back to my room and hide under my bed covers.

Stopping dead, Cici turned to me in shock as she shook her head in disbelief. _"Me too,"_ she clapped her hands excitedly before looping her arm with mine again. "You know Kat, I think this is the start of a _beautiful _friendship."


	11. Famous Katherine Prescott

Cici led me around campus chatting the whole way, I was more concerned with ignoring all the stares coming our way, whether it was because of the blonde who had her arm curled around mine laughing loudly or the shock of seeing me here, _I had no idea._

But it wasn't the best feeling in the world; all I could do was take a breath and count to ten as I let the blonde guide me through the college gardens.

Coming almost full circle, we end up back in the place I had seen my sister yesterday. Glancing over in that direction, my stomach tightens at the familiar brown-haired boy that looked no different than the last time I had seen him.

_Randy._

"I'll be right..." I stop in my sentence as Cici glances at me, confused. "I'm just going to-" I point over to the group of people as Cici nods knowingly as she turns and walks over to a group of girls, all happy to see her.

"Oh man, this is huge," I heard Randy say as I slowly walk closer to him, not really knowing what to say, but I had been friends with him since we were kids, and I wasn't going to give that up for anything.

"Randy!" I call out, causing him to jump and turn to me with a shocked smile, my eyes quickly scanned the area for my sister, but I was pleasantly surprised to not see her anywhere.

_"Kat?" _Nodding, I blinking when hugged Randy me tightly. "How are you? What are you doing here? You look great", He stuttered as his breath hit my ear; I noticed Mickey watching us closely over Randy's shoulder.

Moving back, I let out a small laugh at his questions; he looked so confused but happy to see me. _It was nice._

"I managed to graduate while in the hospital, and they convinced me to give _normality _a try," I grinned as Randy laughed along with me before he threw an arm over my shoulder, turning towards the people I had met yesterday.

Randy eyed them as they glanced between us with various expressions on their faces. "What's going on?" My oldest friend questioned them, sounding confused.

I shrugged with a smirk. "They must still be really shocked to have met me yesterday" my eyes turned towards them with a scowl. "I can just imagine Sidney telling you all about her crazy sister, _right?"._

Derek's face flushed, and I knew I was right in some way, Sidney had told them about me. "She didn't call you _crazy_," He muttered as my jaw clenched angrily at his attempt to smooth over whatever shit my sister had said.

"She shouldn't be talking about me _at all,"_ I hissed as his face dropped in shock, Hallie stood awkwardly, driving me to wonder what she had heard about me, and Mickey's face hadn't once changed as he continued to study me in silence.

My gaze turns back to Randy when I feel his body straighten, and I followed his gaze towards where my sister was walking towards us, _away _from where Dewey was stood. What we're they looking so suspicious about?

Randy's face brightened considerably, "Deputy Dewey, Woodsboro's finest. What's he doing here?" He asked my twin playing it cool he obviously still likes her, but she immediately stood by her boyfriend's side.

I silently watched Dewey as he hobbled away.

"He's worried. Our surrogate big brother," Sidney laughed but seemed on edge about something; maybe it was because what she and Dewey we're talking about, or it could be the flocks of reported shrouded over the campus.

"_Wow_, nothing like a funeral bringing the family together." My ears perked up at the word funeral that must be the murders Dewey was talking about yesterday.

Just as Randy pulls his arm away from me, my sister's gaze drops on me like she didn't realize I was even there. _"Kat..."_ she breathed, but I ignored her, turning my back towards her, I watched the small gathering of reports in disdain.

"Not a fan of reporters?" Mickey asks with a smile as he stands by my side, glancing down at the same flock of people I was.

"I'm not a fan of people who put out blatantly false reports and bring other people down to fuel their own egos," I say, glaring at them as I watch their microphone being shoved into the faces of students as they walked by.

"Plus, I don't have the best track records with reporters."

"Sidney, look, it's Gale Weathers," I heard Hallie gasp as I follow her pointed finger to see Gale down by the front steps of the main building talking into one of her cameras as she, like many of the others, tried to get some juicy news.

"Star of the Gale Weathers press conference. Author of the press conference starring Gale Weathers. Soon to be a major motion picture starring Gale Weathers," Randy recited with a grin as he almost buzzed excitedly.

_"Fucking Gale,"_ I muttered to myself, still feeling a lot of resentment, not due to what she said about our mother because, _let's face it_ a lot of it was right, but it was from everything after the murders.

"Be kind, she saved _our _lives," My twin scolded as she stood by my side; I faced her with narrowed eyes. Who was she to tell me what to do and how to feel. She lost that privilege a long time ago.

"_No_, she saved your life. She's done nothing for me," I hissed at Sidney as she subtly flinched from my tone of voice; Sidney had nothing to worry about; she wasn't written about in a tell-all book.

_I _was the one who had a whole chapter dedicated to me and _my _mental health, _my _anger, and _my _being close friends to the murderers.

"Check the calf implants. I'm gonna get closer," Randy whistled, breaking through the tension; he seriously had some weird crushes.

"Hello, girls," A high-pitched voice called out as I tore my gaze away from the crowd below us to see a group of pretty preppy girls, Sidney and her friends I could handle, but these girls looked plastic.

I snorted to myself, remembering how I felt about Casey before we became friends, she was the bouncy preppy one, and I was the more laid-back sarcastic queen, _but somehow_ I don't think this would end in the same type of friendship.

Hallie moved closer, smiling brightly at the girls. "Oh, hello sister Lois, sister Murphy" I faced her in shock, she sounded like a robot –_ was that normal?_

"Hello, pledge. Hi Sidney, and _you _are?" Murphy, the blonde one asked, looking at me with a scary wide grin, but before I could open my mouth, Lois had beaten me to it.

"Don't you know Murphy" She questioned her friend without even turning her head as she watched me with gleaming eyes "this is the _famous_ Katherine Prescott," the other girls all seemed to whisper among themselves.

_"Hi,"_ I muttered, not feeling too great that she was staring at me like I was some sort of prize to be won.

"Well, _Katherine_, we are the sister from Delta Lambda Zeta," Lois explained like they were some hot shit; the other girls gave me a robotic wave after being introduced - _seriously though, was this normal?_

"Good for you," I muttered as Mickey snort from beside me; the girls, however, did not look put out at all. It seemed like my usual mean sarcastic self did nothing to them as they turned to face my sister.

_"Are they robots" _I mock whisper to Mickey, who lets out a loud laugh, seemingly amused at my question. I could take down a killer wearing a mask - no problem, I got stabbed - cool fine, but these girls were actually terrifying.

Murphy glanced between Sid and me with a sad pout, a really fake one at that. "This must be hell for you" I shifted to my sister, who looked like she wanted to run away from these girls—_same sis._

"I manage" was all that Sidney said, and her tone of voice really didn't match the polite smile she was wearing.

"To think that this fest is all about you. Not directly, but in some six degrees of Kevin Bacon way," I pulled a face again as Mickey laughed into his hand, causing Murphy to glare at him.

"So, Kat, I can call you _Kat_, right?" My awkward look was ignored as the curly-haired female continued talking, "We're having a little Martini mixer soon; you should _totally _come!" her excited stare freaked me out, and luckily she turned to face my twin "You too, Sid."

Giving Lois a half smile-grimace, I was about to tell her _'hell no' _until Hallie threw her arms around mine and Sid's shoulders giggling as if we were all the best of friends. "We'll be there."

_What the actual fuck?._

"Oh good, cause Sid, we have our eyes on you" I stared at her ice-blue eyes and shivered internally; sorority girls did not play around. I'd rather face off against a hook-wielding maniac than these chicks "and _definitely _you, Kat. The Delta Lambda's are very sensitive to your plight, and if you need anything, just call".

_"O_h! Kat, you should come down before the party and hangout. _Bye!"_ Lois blushed, walking away with her sorority sisters following.

Glaring at the hand on my shoulder, I glanced over to Hallie as she watched the sisters walk away. "You're _touching _me," I tell her emotionlessly, making her jump and take her hand off me speedily as if I had burned her.

"Are you ok?" Mickey questioned me from the wall he was sitting on as I sat next to him with a short nod. "Murphy seemed to really_ -like- _totally like you," he joked in a valley girl voice as I gave him a small smile, quickly looking down at my feet.

"They smile so much it's unnatural," I say wide-eyed as he sniggers at my expression. I feel shell shocked, so much has happened, and it's only the start of the day.

"The Delta Lambdas are the biggest bunch of..." Mickey starts before Hallie whirls around to glare at him, though it's just like being glared at by a little lamb, so no big deal.

"_Hey!_ I'm pledging Delta Lambda,"

I snorted when Hallie's head pivoted my way "That explains so much," Hallie's face drops as my sister glares my way, obviously upset at me being 'mean' to her _bestie_.

Slightly cringing at the loud crowd below, I catch the sound of questions being asked, I still had no idea about the people who were killed, but if it was because of the Stab movie, then that was just unfortunate. "It's like a circus down there."

"Chief Hartley said the girl was stabbed seven..." Mickey tried to say before he was interrupted.

_"Drop it!"_ Derek growled at him nod towards my sister, who had become visibly upset; the dark hair boy obviously did not want Mickey to talk about the murders to not distress Sidney.

Just like 2 years ago after Casey and Steve's murder when Billy wouldn't let Stu and Randy talk about it.

_"You take a knife and slit from the groin to the sternum" we all groan at Stu and throw anything we had in his direction._

_"It's called tact, you fuck rag," Billy stated when he saw the look on Sidney's face._

Thinking about it now, that could have been a cover-up either to make sure Stu didn't say something stupid or for Billy to pretend to be the caring boyfriend he tried to make us believe he was.

I turned to Mickey noticing his eyes darken at Derek's tone. "What else happened?" I questioned, ignoring the incredulous expression on Derek's face as a smile grew on Mickey's.


	12. Forgive And Forget?

**I'm thinking of changing my face claim to someone more 90's-ish, so if anyone has any ideas let me know please! :)**

* * *

_"Hello Sidney"_ Those two words made my twisted worse than the first time I had ever heard them; her voice still manages to grate on my nerves even after all these years. Here I was, thinking I'd never have to see or hear from Gale Weathers ever again. "How are you?".

"Hi," My sister greeted timidly as we turned to see a smiling Gale, along with her newest cameraman who twisted the lens of his camera pointed directly at us as I glared at him. Why was he filming us?.

Gale's face lit up when she noticed me stood behind my twin. "_Oh! _Katherine," my eye twitched at the sound of her saying my name. "It's great to see you, too; I had no idea you were out of the-."

Her sentence was cut off by my sister, "What do you want, Gale?" Gale's sharp eyes moved from mine as she gave Sidney another false smile; thankfully, her attention was no longer on me or my release from the mental hospital.

"Well, I was hoping I could get a few words from you with..." A tall, instantly familiar man wearing a suit moved between Gale and her cameraman, mine and Sidney's breath audibly hitched at the sight of the man.

_"Cotton."_

"Hello Sidney, Katherine" He gave a slight nervous nod but smiled happily as if he was a cat who had gotten the cream. He looked no different from the last time I had seen him in person, except now the suit he was wearing wasn't prison-issued.

_What the hell was he doing here?._

Gale spins around all business as she faces the camera holding a microphone in front of her face. "Here we are at Windsor College where Sidney and Katherine Prescott have just been reunited with Cotton Weary for the first time since Sidney wrongfully accused him of her murdering their mother."

My mouth drops open as I realize Gale was trying to fix an interview with Cotton and Sidney, that's why she was so happy I was here, better to get both Prescott Twins than just the one.

Sidney grabbed onto Gale's arm that was holding the microphone and tugged at it. "What the _hell _are you doing?" I turned my head to the others who watched on just as clueless as my sister was being.

"We want to know how you feel." The fake smile was back on Gale's face as she pushed her microphone towards us, my heart began to speed up angrily. "Tell us everything that's happened looking back on the last two years."

_"Girls," _Cotton's voice broke through the tension, "I'd just like to say that I forgive and forget, and like you, I'd like to move on with my life" He too smiled falsely and gave the camera a quick glance.

_We were being set up._

"Do you have _any _comments" Gale questioned as she once again places her microphone near our faces giving us an encouraging smile as Cotton stood in front of us, shifting from foot to foot.

_"You bitch!"_ My sister hissed, stepping closer to Gale as everyone moves in to grab her. Gale holds up a finger and leans away from Sidney. I glance at Cotton, who gives me a smile, but I stay emotionless to his_ 'friendly'_ attempt.

Derek turns my sister away from the reporters who, by now, have all taken out their own equipment to capture the scene going on in front of them. Who wouldn't, this was a pivotal moment for all of us.

The moment Gale was obviously trying to set up and show the world that she Gale Weathers had been right all along, Cotton wasn't guilty of our mother's murder, and now the three of us we're being brought back together again.

The set up was so clear, and it made me furious; how many more times was Gale going to do this to us? We weren't something she could write about in a book or ambush for her next news piece.

"Oh, Sidney, Katherine, share with us _please!"_

Unfortunately, my anger wasn't something that I had complete control over yet, and my body was moving before my brain even had time to catch up. "I'll _share _with you!" I shouted as my fist made contact with Gale's face.

The crowd was visibly shocked as gasps rang out; I moved forward slightly as a terrified-looking Gale shifted away from me, and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, which is when I realized that I had been shouting at Gale unintelligibly.

My sister's face was open in shock and concern as Mickey picked me up over his shoulder when I fought his grip, my anger at not only Gale but everything else had spilled over, and now I was struggling to stop it.

I felt Mickey's shoulders shake with laughter as he comfortingly carried me across campus as the other reporters rushed around Gale to get her 'comments' on what just happened.

_"Kat?"_ I heard my new blonde friend call as we passed her and her friends, and I internally groaned at the thought of Cici seeing what just happened and no longer wanting to know me.

Mickey finally put me down when I stopped kicking and shouting, but he didn't move that far away, and I probably should have been angry or upset at him, especially only having known him for like a day, but I wasn't.

"Are you okay?" Cici asked as she next to me on the bench outside my door where Mickey had taken me. "What happened?" she questioned, giving Mickey a glance. "What did _you _do, Mickey?".

The dark-haired man put his hands up, protesting his innocence with a grin as he explains to the blonde what happened with Gale. Cici sighed as she rubbed my shoulder in comfort. "Fucking reporters," she swore as I tried to calm myself.

"Two years," I said solemnly as the two of them faced me, Mickey's smile gone as he heard the tone of my voice. "I worked on myself and all these problems for two years, and she comes in here with her stupid camera, stupid smile, and _fucking _ruins int all."

Standing up, I began to walk away as Cici calls out to me, "I'm sorry_ I just-" _I stopped with a sigh as I turned back around and walked into the building towards my dorm room. Tentatively opening the door, I sighed with relief when the Wiccan girl was nowhere to be seen.

Pushing the door shut, I slowly slid to the floor, reaching up to twist the lock as I silently sat with my back pressed against the door fighting away the tears that were begging to be let go.


	13. Film Theory

Loitering around the hallway, I tried to make myself as inconspicuous as possible while my classmates make their way into the room labeled: _1408._

Film Theory was my first class of the day, so not only was it the first class I would be taking since high school, I was already a week behind everyone else. My anxiety was forcing me to chew my nails at the thought of simply finding a seat in the room.

"_There _you are," a bubbly voice called out as I jumped away from the door like a surprise cat. I quickly turned around to see a concerned-looking Cici give some guy a kiss before walking towards me. "I was wondering if you would make it here," she laughed gently before placing a hand on my shoulder. _"You okay?"._

Giving her a smile, I nodded as I subtly glanced into the room to see where everyone was sat and for any empty seats at the back of the room; maybe being out of the center would make me feel better and away from everyone's prying eyes.

"it's been a while since I've been in a class and with _other _people," I tell her nonchalantly, trying not to show her how much it's affecting me but still the thought of being stuck in the room with a bunch of strangers gave me a headache.

"Do you need some time" Cici questioned as she rubbed my shoulder comfortingly as I shook my head; if I didn't go in now, _I never would_. Taking a deep breath, I gave the blonde a nod as we moved through the door.

All eyes immediately turned to my _fake _confident entrance into the room; I grinned to myself, seeing both Randy and Mickey in the class. At least I'll have three people here that I know –_ it could be worse._

Cici tapped my shoulder as she moved to sit in one of the seats while I gave my attention to the teacher who was leaning against his desk with a smile reading from a piece of paper "You must be Katherine Prescott, my late addition."

Sucking in a short breath, I nodded sheepishly. "It's just Kat," I say as he nods at my words with a smile of mischievousness.

"Well _'just Kat' _I'm Mr. Lecter not unlike Hannibal but also not related" I let out a laugh at his words, feeling more comfortable than I was before. "Take a seat anywhere," he motioned to the room "today, we're talking about plot holes in films."

Turning around, I noticed a free chair next to Cici, who was waving energetically at me and motioning for me to sit down next to her. Unfortunately for _me_, the seat was right in the middle of the class, but I sucked it up in favor of sitting next to my new friend.

Mickey, who sat just the left behind my seat, smirked at me as I put my bag on the floor. "How's your fist," He asked as he leaned his forward onto his desk to get closer to me.

"Sore," I chuckled, showing him the fresh bruises appearing on my hand, "but that's not the first time I've hit her" Mickey laughed out loud, causing the other students to look over at us with raised eyebrows.

Feeling embarrassed, I hid my face as I sank down into my seat as Mickey chuckled again. I glanced at Cici, who gave me a small smile and a wink as she lifted her eyebrows teasingly. I let out a soft groan as she giggled.

Getting my notebook out, I started taking notes as Mr. Lecter began showing us a video of The Shawshank Redemption. "Who put the poster back in place after the daring escape in _The Shawshank Redemption?_ Andy spent months on that tunnel and covered his tracks thanks to a poster...".

Blinking slowly, I listened to the calm tone of my new lecturer's words before feeling a little hazy; the lack of sleep I had been getting was coming back to bite me in the ass.

Letting my eyes close for a second, my breath evened out as the class continued on without me.

Hearing a cough, I opened my eyes, seeing the movie had been paused, and Mr. Lecter gave me a small amused smile making the class laugh again. _"Sorry,"_ I grimaced as I sit up in my seat.

The older man once again gave me an entertained expression as he glanced around the room. "I'm paring you up for your assignments. I want an essay on plot holes..." I looked out the window, frowning when I saw something that looked like a person ducking behind a tree.

_"Kat?" _Quickly taking my eyes away from the window, I saw Mr. Lecter watching me with a little concern this time as he too glanced out of the window as if wondering what I was looking at.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly as he smiled, shaking his head; this man has the patience of a saint.

"You're partnered with _Mickey _for the essay," he explained, motioning to Mickey, who gave me a finger wave.

Shaking off my sleep and confusion at the person outside, I smiled at the dark-haired boy and took the assignment paper I was offered from the older man as he whispered to me,_ "are you okay?"._

My mouth curved up into a small smile at his concern, but I nodded at his words; it was probably just first-day jitters, and thinking about it, I wouldn't be too shocked if it was a reporter trying their luck.

The bell rang out as everyone quickly packed their things. "You all have a week to do your essays," Mr. Lecter shouted as most of the class ran out of the door, making the older man laugh – _I liked him._

Putting my notebook in my bag, I also made my way out of the room as Cici pulled me into an arm loop. "I have to go and find Ted again, but if you want, we can meet up later," she said as I frowned in confusion.

Cici gave a duh face when she saw my expression. "_Oh_, Ted is my boyfriend. You probably saw him with me earlier. Anyway, I gotta go, catch you later?" I nodded, freezing when she gave me a small hug before bouncing away happily.

Letting out a tired breath, I leaned against the wall and let my head fall back. That was only one class, and I already felt exhausted. Closing my eyes, I took another breath tensing when I felt _something _brush past me.


	14. Flashbacks

_"__Hey," _I gasped, opening my eyes seeing Mickey leaning over me with one arm on the wall above my head, glancing down at me. I let out a shaky breath in remembrance.

_I looked up at him with a wide grin. "You know girls have feelings that's a new one" somehow, in our talking, I had leaned against the wall, and Stu had his arm leaned above my head but his body leaning towards me._

_We stood like that for a few minutes before Stu rubbed my face gently. "Listen, Kat, we need to talk.." _

I sighed sadly as a flashback hit me. "_Kat_, are you okay?" Mickey questioned as he watched me in worry. I gazed at him for a second before remembering he was not Stu.

_Stu was gone._

Giving him a forced smile, I waved a hand in the air, trying to disperse some of the concern he was giving off, trying to feign the idea of me being okay. "_Oh_\- uh, flashback" I fake laughed as he frowned.

"Do those happen often?" he asks, appearing genuinely interested as he slowly moving away from the looming position he had over me.

I took a deep breath as I began to nod slowly ""Frequently-" My eyebrows knitted together as I continued _"-today"_ We begin to walk side by side down the now-empty hall.

The silence between us was almost awkward but not totally there yet.

"_So _we're paired together?" Mickey starts with something in his tone that I couldn't decipher, but the twinkle in his eyes screamed mischief; it was so familiar to me that it was almost too painful to remember.

I just smirked at him playfully, trying to forget about those eyes that I would forever miss. "_Elementary_, my dear Watson," I joked as Mickey belted out a surprised laugh at my sarcastic tone.

"Funny," He mocked, giving me a slight nudge as if testing the waters. "Anyway, what film do you wanna dissect?" he questioned, smirking down at me as I** _'oohed'_** in jest.

Our laughter was soon broken by gangly nerd "Hey, are you talking films?" Randy huffed, pushing his way in between Mickey and me, who gave Randy a glare, not that my oldest friend noticed.

"Hey, Einstein," I greeted as he smiles widely at his childhood nickname. "Who are you partnered with?" I questioned from not paying attention in class to the pairings when he suddenly looks deflated.

"_Well_, I was hoping for you-" Mickey's face subtly tightened as Randy continued talking, "_but _I got Jessica Mason, that girl has no idea about movies. She's just there to watch the movies instead of working" I patted his arm softly as he whined.

Randy scowls when Mickey and I laugh at him, stopping to stand together when we get outside. "Seriously, she doesn't know Freddy Kruger from _Freddy Mercury,"_ Randy splutters, desperately making us laugh even more.

"Yeah, laugh it up," He pouts, crossing his arms, "what film are you doing anyway?" Randy questions the two of us as Mickey looks at me with a shrug, seemingly offering me the choice.

Randy's face brightens at the movement before wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "_Oh man,_ she's a horror buff, so you'll probably get stuck with some slasher film," Randy giddily tells Mickey with a laugh as I nudged him jokingly.

"_Oh_, really?" Mickey questions in surprise as he turns to me with raised eyebrows and a broad smile, his face seemed shocked, but his voice had a hint of knowing.

"It's very likely," I tell him biting my lip as his eyes drop down to look at my lips, making me smirk before clearing my throat. Mickey shook his head and blinked a few times.

"Oh, _shit_, here she comes," Randy mutters as we all turn to see a girl whom I was guess is Jessica Mason making her way over to us; Randy runs in the opposite direction rapidly.

"Where is _he _going?" Jessica huffs, crossing her arms like a typical valley girl, not too unlike Cici, but at least I didn't want to throat punch the blonde when she spoke.

"_Uhhh_, he had to go-" Mickey starts giving me a help me look, and I give in to the pitiful puppy dog eyes he was displaying.

"-Yeah, he had some bad food, and it's really got him. He's been in the bathroom _all _day if you get what I mean." I tell her with fake sympathy as Mickey laughs from behind his hand when Jessica looks in the direction Randy ran off in disgust.

"Poor boy just _can't _stop..." I say, but Jessica runs off looking like she wanted to be sick. Perhaps the thought of her partner having explosive diarrhea wasn't what she was expecting to hear from us.

"He's going to kill you," Mickey announces as he gazes at me with an impressed smile, and we both turn to watch Jessica run in the opposite direction Randy had.

"Ehh, he'll live," I tell him laughing, the look on Jessica's face will be imprinted on my mind for the rest of the day. It was probably the best thing that had happened to me since I got here.

"So, do you wanna go to the video store and find a movie?" Mickey asks when we both go quiet, I look up at him, silently pondering his question, but he must have mistaken my silence for something else.

"You know if you don't have anything better to do," he stutters when I continue to look up at him biting my lip, wondering if this is a friendship I should be pursuing. I told myself I would never get close to anyone again.

Then along came Cici and even Mickey.

I nod, letting out a small breath. _"Sure,"_ Mickey smiles widely and pulls me over towards the student car park. I glance around and see a few reporters still mulling around but luckily, none of them both us.

"You drive?" I question as we walk through the car park stopping at a white ford, which looked a little rough around the edges, but it didn't look as beaten up as some of the other cars in the lot did.

Mickey nods, pulling his car keys out of his bag, and unlocks the car. "Jump in," he says easily as he opens the passenger side door for me; facing the car, my stomach tightens as I internally begin to check off all the dangers.

Getting in a car with a stranger was not something I would have expected to be doing when I woke up this morning. I breathe heavily as Mickey looks at me with a frown as he leans on the door. "You can trust me, you know."

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise as he caught my expression. _"I know,"_ I lie, my jaw set tightly. I was really out of practice with the whole friend making thing, not that I set out to make friends when I enrolled here.

"We can walk if you want?" Mickey explains, throwing his bag into the back before turning to me with a smirk. "_Hell_, I'll carry you there if I have to" A laugh escapes my lips, and Mickey grins grows.

Putting my bag next to his, I give him a quick smile as I move to get into the car. _"Let's go."_


End file.
